


Cozy

by NighttimePhilosopher



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Laughter During Sex, Shower Sex, Tentacle Dick, because i used the anatomy i use for that, got some good amedot vibes for u, i made myself laugh so much while writing this, tagging as, tentadick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/pseuds/NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: Amethyst and Peridot get cozy in Peridot's room. With the shower on. And no clothes.





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> i nearly called this fic cozy coitus end me (but i didn't. pls spare me)  
> If this fic doesn't give you good amedot vibes then feel free to sue me

The water was a nice temperature, trickling down their entwined bodies before hitting the shower floor and making its way down the drain in a modest manner. The two were more focused on arranging themselves, the world outside Peridot’s steamy bathroom non-existent.

“You pro’ly should be harder than that before...y’know.”

“Oh, of course.”

“Here, lemme help.”

Peridot closed her eyes and focused on Amethyst’s ministrations. “Oh. That feels nice.”

“Heheh, I can tell. Elevator goin’ up.”

Peridot snickered, slapping Amethyst’s hand away. “Please don’t compare it to an elevator.”

“Aww, why not?”

* * *

“Hey, yeah, like that.”

Amethyst felt Peridot’s slender length nudging her better now, instead of prodding her labia ticklishly like before. She kissed Peridot’s blushing cheek praisingly a few times, running her fingers through the short, aroused hairs at her nape.

“Like this?” Peridot whispered, gripping her soft, wide hips gently. Amethyst thought it was adorable how shy and careful Peridot was being with her.

“Mmm, yeah,” Amethyst commented, pulling Peridot closer by her scrawny shoulder as the green gem’s tenta sought out her wet heat, fluttering against her. “Dicky there.”

“Certainly, for you.”

Peridot inched forward, sliding her hips against Amethyst’s without physical prompt. Amethyst’s palm trailed down her lean form and stopped to cup her plushy ass, holding her there as Peridot adjusted herself with her hand.

“Yeah, jus’ up a lil—” Amethyst paused, her breath hitching. “A-Ah, nice.”

Peridot hissed, hiding her face in Amethyst’s bulky shoulder. “Amethyst…”

“Ooh, heh, _Peri_...” Amethyst grasped at Peridot; holding her still and close as she took her. She breathed in a controlled manner through her nose, letting herself adjust to Peridot filling her. “Wow…”

“Y-You’re warm.” Peridot shivered, smiling nervously at Amethyst. The water from the shower head continued to rain down her back, glistening against thin shoulder blades and the dimples above her generous behind.

Plush lips pecked the green gem’s flushed cheek encouragingly. “You’re doin’ good. Real good.”

“A-Appreciated.”

Amethyst’s muscled back and soft ass felt the cool hard wall of the small shower, suggested there by Peridot’s shallow thrusts. She squeezed Peridot’s ass harder, her other hand traveling up to Peridot’s soft, damp hair. Claws fastened at her plush hips and pulled them as close as possible, the green gem fucking her gently, whimpering softly all the while.

“Damn,” Amethyst chuckled lowly as not to ruin the mood. “you are one lean green mean bean.”

“I am not mean.” Peridot replied quietly but sternly. “I am good.”

Amethyst came to lean her face into the side of Peridot’s, nuzzling through short hair to nibble on the shell of her ear. “Nhm, you’re really good. Go harder if you want.”

A whine rippled through Peridot as she picked up speed, flicking her thick hips into Amethyst’s with more strength. Hot breath washed over Amethyst’s neck and she shivered.

Amethyst let her head fall back, a soft bump against the wall. Her full lips fell open to moan. “Dude...oh....”

Peridot’s gem rubbed against Amethyst’s round jaw before sharp teeth gripped the flesh of her shoulder. Amethyst gasped as she arched her back, her eyes screwed shut as she stiffened against the wall.

Reedy mews vibrated in her ear and sent shivers streaking down her body, Peridot having let go to pant pleasurably. She slowed, circling their hips, and their breathing turned ragged and heavy, almost in sync with each rock.

“O-Oh, Peri…l-like that, baby…nmh…”

“A-Amethyst…” Peridot whined, Amethyst feeling her short, unstable breaths against her mouth. “oh stars…” The purple gem pushed Peridot’s head forward and urged their lips together, causing Peridot to tremble and whimper into her.

“Keep going,” Amethyst rasped against her, panting. Her hand continued to grip Peridot’s backside, insisting her to thrust and hump and be rough and wild and passionate. Amethyst wanted Peridot as close as possible, as deep inside of her as possible to rut against her innermost spot. “fuck”

By now, Amethyst’s tenta had fully unsheathed, thicker than Peridot’s and attempting to coil around it; to no avail as it was already buried inside Amethyst. Instead it pressed uselessly between their bellies, attracted to the warmth of Peridot’s body but unable to do anything, largely ignored.

Peridot was huffing now, almost pulling out only to ram herself back in, spearing Amethyst and hurtling them both into a world of pleasure. Amethyst began to whimper, lifting a leg up to hook around Peridot’s ankle - arguably not the best idea for balance.

“Amethyst,” Peridot panted. “I want to—to cum i-inside-“

The arm cupping Peridot’s damp hair slid down to her upper back, pinning their chests together. Amethyst felt twin perky pinpricks against her skin whilst Peridot was cushioned against the two soft, full breasts that Amethyst possessed. 

“Yeah, do it…ffuck…”

“A-Ame—thyst, I want to…”

“G-Go on… _ah_ …cum in me. Fill me up…”

“Oh stars, nngh!”

“You gonna…?”

“N-Not yet, not yet.”

Instead, Peridot bought her hands around to grab Amethyst’s curvy behind, pulling her forward to meet every thrust.

“Fu-ck, P-dot…” Amethyst moaned, gasping into Peridot’s bony shoulder before biting down firmly. When Peridot’s rhythm faltered with a yelp of pain, she let go.

“Sorry.” Amethyst murmured, kissing the teeth marks left there apologetically. She lifted her head to check on Peridot, eyes searching her partner’s with concern. “You okay?”

“I’m okay. It just hurt.”

“I’m sorry. Here’s some sorry kisses.” Amethyst made sure she pressed her lips to every inch of Peridot she could reach from her vantage, from her exposed collarbone to her sensitive neck to her ticklish jawline.

Peridot trembled from giggling so hard, relieving Amethyst’s guilt. “It tickles!! Stop! Cease!” She pressed her palm against Amethyst’s wandering lips, getting a tickling kiss there too. Amethyst grunted, faking annoyance that her affection-giving had been given an end. Peridot put a stop to that by caging her round face in her small palms and giving her a sweet kiss.

“I’m grateful, but I want to, um,” her face flushed but she kept eye contact “c-continue making love, if that’s okay.”

Amethyst’s heart did a thing at Peridot’s innocent usage of ‘making love’, and the only way she could handle it was with vulgarity. “Yeah, you _know_ that’s super okay. Keep on bonin’ me, Hornydot.”

“As you wish, Ametits.” Said Peridot without missing a beat. Amethyst proceeded to wheeze and splutter and ended up getting a concerned knock on the door from Steven asking if she’d fallen and needed help.

Peridot understood that the only course of action was to shriek, “NO STEVEN SHE’S FINE” and unintentionally alert everyone in the beach house to the fact that they were sharing a shower.

* * *

“I now understand why 69% of the human population agrees that this is the best sexual position.” Peridot remarked, getting the best view ever as she lay under Amethyst, who was straddling her and who had also fully taken her dick.

“Dude,” Amethyst snorted, which Peridot thought was cute, “did you just make a smooth sex joke? I mean, besides before. With the boob joke. That one was _mint_.”

“No? It’s statistical information I interpreted on a website detailing various sexual positions designed for mutual pleasure.”

“I’m pretty sure that wasn’t a real stat, gotta be honest. Sounds janky.”

“Now that I recall, I believe they may have fumbled up their surveying technique. _All_ sexual positions had an agreed orgasm success rating of sixty-nine percent.”

“Oooo, _Periiii_ , I think you went on a naughty site.” Amethyst teased. “Did you delete your history so your mommy doesn’t catch you?”

“ _I don’t require adult supervision_ —wh-are you…clenching? I can feel that.”

“Yyyyup.” Amethyst said, popping the ‘p’ and grinning naughtily. “Whatcha gonna do about it?”

“Um…sit…here?” Peridot traced her hands on the white mattress in an arc, demonstrating.

Amethyst’s thick hands gripped at Peridot’s thin waist, sliding up to and rolling over her perky green breasts as she started to roll her voluptuous hips in circles, which seemed to be doing something for her. “’kay.”

Peridot watched as Amethyst used her to pleasure herself, noticing the thrill in her drying mane as she grew more aroused. Peridot was playing a passive role in this position and knew she was becoming bored, wishing she could do more than just lay and let Amethyst get off, even though it was a beautiful (and stimulating) sight to watch. She bought her hands to her tummy and clasped them together unsurely as Amethyst clutched at her tiny boobs and fucked herself on her erect dick. After a while, Amethyst’s pleasured panting became dull to her ears.

“What am I required to do with my hands?”

“I dunno?” Amethyst looked around, avoiding eye contact. “Come up here maybe.”

Peridot obeyed, aided to sit up by Amethyst’s strong, guiding hands. She trailed her claws around Amethyst’s pudgy waist and rested them on her lower back, earning a shiver. Amethyst placed her palms on Peridot’s lean shoulders for balance.

Amethyst leaned forward as she continued to go at it rougher, asking for more touches. “Now you get me.”

“This feels good.” Peridot sighed, her visored eyes blown with arousal and now lust as she observed Amethyst up close. With a hand, she guided one of Amethyst’s plump breasts to her mouth, where she proceeded to tug at its nipple carefully with her teeth.

“A-Ah, shit.” Amethyst arced her back in response. “Wait.” She seemed to think of something, detaching a confused Peridot and slowing herself to push at the green gem’s chest, getting her to lie down once again. She then turned her body and tapped at Peridot’s calves, commanding her to lie her feet flat.

“Get your legs so like—yeah, you’re helping me.”

Peridot kneaded Amethyst’s wide hips under her hands, gasping in pleasure as she followed Amethyst’s instructions to thrust up into her every time she came down, pushing up with the strength of her legs.

“Oh stars oh my stars—"

“O-Oh fuck, oh fuck, _hah_ , y-you got that down pretty quick.”

“Nngh, ah, _ah_ , _Amethyst_ , keep doing that! Faster!!”

Amethyst had to grab at Peridot’s shoulders and clutch tightly, needing something to hold onto. A pleasant heat was blooming in the pit of her stomach, building with each slap and roll and thrust. With this position, Amethyst had a great view of Peridot’s various ecstasy-bent faces.

“You goin’ okay Peri-D?” Amethyst smirked, everything feeling hazy.

“I wanna cum, I wanna cum.” Peridot chanted uselessly, eyes squeezed shut to focus on upkeeping their rhythm.

“Heck dude, you’re m-makin’ my legs jelly. I’m gonna cum real soon too.”

Amethyst wasn’t lying, because soon her moans had gone up it pitch to meet Peridot’s, her back arcing to angle Peridot’s length just right, right there, right there, _right there_. Her blunt nails dug into her own thighs as her walls spasmed as she came, squeezing Peridot just the right way for her to come several thrusts later with a yelp.

Amethyst remembered to slip off of Peridot’s receding lil’ wiggly before she collapsed, although she fell left instead of right, rolling off of Peridot, _off the mattress_ and onto the hard, cavernous ground of her room, smacking her head painfully.

“Oww, fuuuuck…”she hissed, unmoving as she was still on cloud 9, whatever that was.

“That was…rather fast.” Peridot breathed, recollecting herself and absentmindedly palming at her spent sheath, hand sticky with Amethyst’s release.

Amethyst eventually sat up, blinking tiredly before slowly clambering onto the bed and lazily reaching for Peridot. “Well, our uh, shower sex was quite _steamy_ , wouldn’t you say?”

She was met with a pillow to the face, feeling Peridot’s sweaty arms and legs come to tangle with hers as she snickered. “Shut up.”

Peridot let go after about 5 minutes of blissful cuddling. “Okay this is too hot for my tolerance.”

“Agreed.” Amethyst sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Can’t stop givin’ ‘em dicks uwu. Stop judging me, you know who you are
> 
> I used…’mommy’…ive betrayed my home country…


End file.
